


Conto dos Marotos

by sophigo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophigo/pseuds/sophigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vida e aventuras dos maiores encrenqueiros de Hogwarts. Passagens secretas, animagos, azarações, beijos roubados, Sala Precisa, cerveja amanteigada, berradores, punk rock, lua. A Guerra, a escola, o amor, a família, a amizade. Os Marotos. Mal-feito, feito.</p><p>Contos sobre os Marotos, desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts até a morte de James e Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quem tem medo do lobo mau? (1971)

 

O Sr. e a Sra. Lupin eram um casal, na melhor das hipóteses, _excêntrico _.__ Nenhum dos moradores da pacata zona rural de Blackawton, em Devon — nem sequer os anciãos mais sabidos e fofoqueiros, que passavam os dias ociosos espichando os pescoços enrugados para enxergar o que se passava nas terras vizinhas — os conheciam antes de que se mudassem para a região. Quem quer que fossem os Lupin, eles não eram gente do campo, e isso bastaria para levantar suspeitas e murmúrios ao seu respeito dentre os moradores de Blackawton.

Mas as estranhezas dos Lupin não paravam por ai: a pequena família morava na casa mais afastada e mais velha do povoado, na orla de um bosque sombrio que certamente era assombrado. Havia histórias antigas sobre o tal bosque, sobre assombrações malignas, por isso ninguém se aventurava por aquelas paragens de boa vontade, a não ser adolescentes estúpidos e inconsequentes. A mudança dos Lupin para o imóvel certamente descontentara os tais espíritos, pois ouviam-se, vez ou outra, gritos e uivos terríveis vindos daquela direção.

Nenhum dos moradores de Blackawton jamais os visitava, ainda que a Sra. Hope Lupin fosse sempre muito amável. Era uma mulher pequena, com cabelos e olhos castanho-claros, muito trabalhadora. Até onde sabiam, era ela quem sustentava a família — um absurdo! — uma vez que seu marido, o Sr. Lyall Lupin, não trabalhava no campo com o restante dos homens, ou tinha uma loja, e nem mesmo trabalhava cuidando dos animais doentes. A pequena população do vilarejo o via pouco; ele chegava a passar duas semanas sem dar as caras. Então, quando finalmente voltava de onde quer que estivesse, rumava diretamente para o _pub_ local e enxia-se com todo o uísque que seu corpo aguentava. Sua esposa ou seu filho pequeno tinham de buscá-lo, pois encontrava-se num estado tão deplorável que não conseguia sequer pôr-se de pé.

Do pequeno Remus Lupin também se sabia muito pouco. Ele frequentava a escola pública local, mas não tinha amigos próximos e mal falava com seus colegas. A professora, por sua vez, gostava muito dele. Era um garotinho inteligente, agradável e muito educado que já lera todos os livros extra-curriculares da biblioteca da escola. Mas nem mesmo ela poderia negar que, apesar da inteligência e boa educação, Remus era esquivo, retraído e decididamente doente: ausentava-se uma vez por mês, com a desculpa de visitar sua avó, ou sua tia, ou seu primo, durante cinco dias, e sempre voltava muito cansado e abatido.  

Foi a tal professora que, pela primeira vez, notou os cortes nos seus braços. Juntando toda a coragem que possuía, fora até a casa dos Lupin e chamara Hope para uma conversa particular sobre violência doméstica. A mulher saíra de lá uma hora depois, parecendo muito confusa, com os olhos ligeiramente fora de órbita. Ela nunca mais comentou sobre as ausências do pequeno Remus — que, por sua vez, passou a usar calças e blusas de mangas compridas até mesmo no verão. Todos os demais moradores de Blackawton, depois de um ou dois anos de falatórios intermináveis sobre o quão anormal era aquela família, aceitaram a situação e seguiram com suas vidas normais. Sorriam para Hope, sempre tão simpática, quando cruzavam com ela na rua. Suspiravam ao verem a massa informe de Lyall num canto do _pub _.__ E olhavam para o lado quando encontravam com o menino Remus, pois não sabiam exatamente o que pensar dele, pobrezinho.

Os Lupin, por sua vez, agradeciam o descaso dos vizinhos, e o crescente desinteresse para com suas vidas, pois eles tinham um segredo. Haviam se mudado precisamente para aquela casa, na orla daquele bosque supostamente assombrado, graças à sua péssima reputação, pois, quanto maior a distância entre eles e os demais, melhor. O Sr. Lyall Lupin, afinal (além de um bêbado notório) era um bruxo, e o pequeno Remus, um lobisomem. Uma vez ou outra, Hope — uma trouxa perfeitamente normal, muito obrigada — chegava a duvidar da veracidade de sua vida, e se perguntava com uma frequência cada vez maior como chegara ali, casada com um homem que trabalhava no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério da Magia, e mãe de um garoto que transformava-se num lobo a cada novo ciclo da Lua.

Numa manhã de domingo, um de seus raros dias de folga, Hope estava varrendo a casa enquanto observava, cheia de preocupação, o filho sentado na varanda olhando para o horizonte, como vinha fazendo todos os finais de semana desde seu aniversário de onze anos. Ele esperava pela carta de admissão de Hogwarts, a mulher sabia, carta esta que nunca viria, dada sua condição. Remus também estava ciente de que nunca seria aceito em Hogwarts — seu pai fizera o favor de gritar-lhe, muito claramente, que eles jamais aceitariam um monstro entre seus estudantes. 

Lyall arrependera-se em seguida, mas o estrago já fora feito: o menino começara a chorar e se embrenhara no bosque. Talvez como uma tentativa de redimir-se, num surto de sobriedade, ele buscara seu velhos livros de magia no sótão e declarara que ensinaria magia ao filho, para que o menino pudesse pelo menos se virar no mundo bruxo. Chegara até mesmo a pedir uma autorização no Ministério da Magia para que retirassem o rastreador de Remus durante as aulas e, assim, ele pudesse praticar magia, mesmo sendo menor. No entanto, a autorização estava demorando mais do que o esperado, e as duas últimas transformações do pequeno haviam sido especialmente violentas. Ele passara quatro dias se recuperando no Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, em Londres. 

Quando sabia que seu pai não estava prestando atenção, Remus se sentava na varanda e simplesmente esperava por um milagre, durante manhãs inteiras de sábado e domingo. Hope não sabia o que fazer. Por mais que estivesse acostumada com o mundo mágico — seu marido, pelo menos isso, fora muito franco com ela desde o início sobre ser um bruxo, fato que ela aceitara com toda a tranquilidade possível — ela jamais se acostumaria com a condição do filho. Toda Lua Cheia, tinham de trancá-lo num quarto magicamente reforçado da casa, e, apesar dos Feitiços Silenciadores, ouviam seus gritos dilacerantes. Quando tudo terminava, lá estava Remus de novo: pequeno, magro, ferido e tão _assustado_. Ela nunca admitiria isso para ninguém, muito menos para Lyall, mas tinha medo do menino durante as transformações. Por quanto tempo seriam capazes de contê-lo naquele quarto? 

Eles tentavam levar uma vida normal, mas não era fácil. Havia, além da licantropia do menino, um enorme problema financeiro. Os colegas de Lyall no Ministério sabiam sobre seu filho, e ele era humilhado por isso dia após dia, e cada vez mais mal-pago. A pilha de contas do Hospital só fazia crescer, e muitas das economias do casal haviam sido gastas há muitos anos, quando Remus fora atacado, buscando por uma cura ou, ao menos, uma maneira de amenizar as transformações. Galeões e libras jogados no ralo, por assim dizer: _não havia cura _,__ e provavelmente não haveria por muitos anos, uma vez que ninguém na comunidade bruxa tinha o menor interesse em ajudar os lobisomens, tamanho era preconceito. Muitos colegas do Ministério haviam dito a Lyall que o correto seria sacrificar Remus, para seu próprio bem e dos demais. O restante da família Lupin cortara relações com os três: não viam mais a criança adorável que fora Remus, apenas o monstro dentro dele.

A única pouca ajuda que obtinham era do irmão mais velho de Hope, Brandon, que morava na Irlanda e nada sabia sobre magia ou lobisomens. Seus dois filhos eram os únicos amigos que Remus se permitia ter, contanto que eles não estivessem por perto durante suas transformações. Durante vinte dias, nas férias de verão, tio Brandon e seus dois rapazes vinham a Blackawton visitar os Lupin. Ao ver seu filho jogando futebol no gramado, enchendo-se de chocolates e marshmallows e contando histórias de terror dentro de uma barraca na beira do bosque, naquelas noites cálidas e sem Lua, Hope conseguia fechar os olhos e imaginar a vida que ele poderia ter tido, não fosse Fenrir Greyback.

A mulher foi subitamente arrancada de seus devaneios pelos gritinhos estridentes do filho:

— Mamãe! Mamãe! Olhe, olhe, vem vindo alguém! Mamãe, eu acho que é um _bruxo _!__ — ele enfatizou a palavra, soando igualmente excitado e assustado. Um homem alto, de barbas e cabelos brancos, trajando magníficas vestes cor magenta, aproximava-se da casa dos Lupin. Ele caminhava lenta porém deliberadamente, e sorria. Hope não sabia o que fazer. Sem pensar muito, segurou o filho pelos ombros e o colocou para dentro. Então, postou-se diante da porta de entrada numa postura que ela esperava ser ameaçadora, segurando a vassoura como quem segura uma arma. O velho agora estava diante dela, sorrindo com serenidade, seus olhos azuis faiscando por trás dos óculos em forma de meia-lua.

— Você deve ser a senhora Lupin, eu presumo — ele disse numa voz agradável. Mas Hope não se deixaria enganar pela sua aparente amabilidade. Manteve-se firme em sua posição, fitando-o sem dizer nada — Meu nome é Albus Dumbledore — ele acrescentou, sem deixar de sorrir porém parecendo um tanto ansioso com a situação — Desculpe-me por aparece sem aviso prévio-

— O senhor não vai levá-lo! — Hope gritou por fim — Eu não vou deixar, eu não vou deixar que o senhor o leve para longe de mim, ele é um bom menino, nunca fez mal a ninguém, deixe-nos em paz! Não vai levá-lo! — sua voz tremia. Sabia que não era páreo para um bruxo, que ele provavelmente a atiraria para longe a qualquer segundo com um aceno de sua varinha, mas tinha que tentar. Uma sombra de profunda tristeza perpassou o rosto enrugado de Dumbledore.

— Isto não é o que você está pensando, Sra. Lupin — ele recomeçou com cautela — Eu não vim aqui tirar Remus de você, eu vim oferecer-lhe uma vaga em minha escola — uma pausa — Hogwarts — ele completou.

— Eu... O quê?! — Hope estava boquiaberta, completamente sem ação. Ela podia ouvir a vozinha de Remus do lado de dentro da casa, possivelmente implorando para que ela liberasse a porta. Ignorou-o: — Isso é uma espécie de brincadeira, senhor?! — perguntou, lívida — Por que nós sinceramente não temos tempo para isso, Remus é um menino muito doente e… 

— Eu sei exatamente quem Remus é — Dumbledore assegurou — Agora, se me convidar para entrar e me deixar explicar tudo com calma, tenho certeza de que você, seu filho e seu marido ficarão muito felizes com esta notícia.

— Mamãe, mamãe! — gritava o rapaz, cada vez mais alto — Mamãe, deixe-o entrar! Por favor, por favor, _por favor_!

Com muita cautela, Hope permitiu que o tal Albus Dumbledore entrasse. Acomodou-o no sofá carcomido da sala e foi até a cozinha preparar um chá, deixando-o com o filho. Enquanto fervia a água, arriscava olhares enviesados para o cômodo ao lado, tentando manter-se no controle da situação. Ela não fazia a menor ideia de onde Lyall poderia estar — _provavelmente no pub_ , disse uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça — mas não podia buscá-lo, teria ela mesma de lidar com Dumbledore e com toda essa história de Hogwarts. Quando voltou para a sala alguns minutos depois, trazia uma bandeja em mãos, com o bule, as xícaras e um prato de biscoitos de chocolate. Encontrou seu filho sentado ao lado do velho no sofá, trocando cartões de Sapos de Chocolate.

— Eu não acredito que você tem a Agripa! — exclamou Remus, surpreso — É o único cartão que falta para eu completar a minha coleção — ele disse, pressuroso.

— Bom, se é assim — falou Dumbledore, entregando-lhe o cartão — Você deve ficar com ele.

Faltavam palavras ao menino. Por sorte, sua mãe chegou nessa hora, e ele murmurou um “obrigado”, de repente muito encabulado, guardando o cartão do bolso de seu jeans como se fosse um tesouro inestimável. Num gesto cerimonioso, Dumbledore tirou um envelope de dentro da manga de suas vestes. Nele, lia-se “Remus Lupin, Blackawton, n.33, Devon” numa caligrafia fina e inclinada, em tinta verde esmeralda.

— Remus, está é sua carta de admissão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts — os olhos do pequeno arregalaram-se e sua boca abriu-se num esgar quase cômico, de tanto espanto e surpresa e incredulidade — Eu sou o diretor de Hogwarts, como imagino que você já saiba, e vim para comunicar que seria um imenso prazer, e um privilégio, ter você como aluno — concedeu aos Lupin um sorriso caloroso. Hope, de alguma maneira, encontrou sua voz:

— Senhor... Senhor Professor Dumbledore — ela tentou — Eu aprecio imensamente sua oferta, mas... Mas... Bom, o Remus... Meu filho, ele... O senhor sabe, ele...

— Estou perfeitamente ciente da condição de Remus, Sra. Lupin. No entanto, tomadas as medidas necessárias para a sua segurança e dos demais alunos, não acredito que a licantropia seja um motivo para impedi-lo de estudar. Recentemente — ele prosseguiu, pedindo silêncio ao erguer a mão de dedos longos e finos — Visitei o Hospital St. Mungos e conheci duas enfermeiras encantadas por um certo menino bruxo que acabara de sair. Aparentemente, se tratava de uma criança muito inteligente, agradável e educada que contraíra uma doença incurável.

Remus corou. Ele sabia quem eram as enfermeiras, pois elas cuidavam dele desde que era muito pequeno, e ele as adorava como a tias especialmente habilidosas com bandagens e poções para dor. Dumbledore fitou-o com seus olhos muito azuis, de repente muito sério:

— Até onde eu sei, você é um jovem muito talentoso, e me parece apenas justo que estude em Hogwarts como os demais bruxos de sua idade. É seu direito aprender as artes mágicas, e meu dever como diretor aceitá-lo. Você confia em mim, Remus? Confia em mim para ensiná-lo, e para mantê-lo a salvo na minha escola?

Muito lentamente, Remus assentiu. Era seu maior sonho, era a única coisa que queria na vida, e se alguém tinha a capacidade tornar um sonho assim possível, este alguém era Albus Dumbledore. Hope, que até então estivera sentada numa cadeira de espaldar reto, mordendo o lábio inferior a fim de conter a emoção, puxou o filho para um abraço caloroso, lágrimas embaçando-lhe os olhos. Murmurou um “obrigada” por cima da cabeça castanha do filho — o filho que, apesar de mágico e lobisomem, tanto se parecia com ela, com os cabelos claros e os olhos cor de mel, e o jeito tão doce. O filho que ela tanto amava, por quem ela daria sua própria vida — para Dumbledore, que apenas sorriu mansamente em resposta.

Pouco tempo depois, o velho bruxo despediu-se com a desculpa de um compromisso inadiável, deixando mãe e filho sozinhos, mais radiantes e esperançosos do que se sentiam há muito, muito tempo. Ela preparou um almoço especial, de comemoração. Remus lia e relia sua carta de Hogwarts, ainda descrente com o que acabara de acontecer, sorrindo abobalhado. Depois do almoço, os dois sentaram-se na frente da televisão e assistiram a um partido de futebol, uma das paixões de Hope, e sua maior ligação com o mundo dos trouxas, o _seu _mundo.__

Lyall chegou ao anoitecer, cheirando a álcool barato. Remus aproximou-se dele e mostrou-lhe a carta de Hogwarts, sem dizer palavra. O homem caiu no chão de joelhos e começou a chorar. Abraçou o menino pelas pernas, bêbado e constrangido. Hope, irritada com comportamento ébrio do marido, xingando-lhe a altas vozes, pegou-o pelo colarinho e o conduziu até o quarto de dormir. Remus arrumou a casa, poupando a mãe do trabalho extra, e por fim foi deitar-se, sentindo como se um balão de felicidade se houvesse acendido dentro de seu peito, uma felicidade tão intensa que sequer previsão de sua próxima transformação, dali a duas semanas, poderia abalar. Acordou no meio da madrugada, gritando e suando, pois sonhara com suas presas cravando-se nos pescoços de seus colegas de Hogwarts. Banhado pela Lua, rodeado por corpos inertes de crianças e coberto de sangue.


	2. No Beco Diagonal (Agosto de 1971)

Peter Pettigrew nunca visitara o Beco Diagonal. Sua mãe, Enid, afastara-se do mundo bruxo depois de casar-se com um trouxa. Aposentara sua varinha, aprendera a contar em libras e a pegar o metrô. Quando o menino nascera, dois meses antes do esperado, porém, os médicos trouxas lhe disseram que havia poucas chances de sobrevivência para um bebê tão pequeno: uma má formação no pulmão ou qualquer coisa assim. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela aparatara com o recém-nascido nos braços até o St. Mungos. Felizmente, os curandeiros o salvaram. A magia da qual ela abdicara o salvara. 

A varinha voltou para o sótão depois do episódio, uma vez que seu marido não aprovava o uso daquele _graveto_ a não ser em situações de grande necessidade. Além disso, Peter não demonstrara o menor pendor para a magia no decorrer de toda sua infância, e Enid se resignara muito bem com o fato de que ele era um aborto: talvez pelo seu nascimento prematuro, talvez porque ela renunciara aos seus poderes em nome do amor. Fosse como fosse, ela o criara como um trouxa — para poupar-lhe do sofrimento de pertencer e, ao mesmo tempo, _não pertencer_ , a um mundo tão atraente — e já o matriculara numa excelente escola secundária quando sua carta de admissão de Hogwarts chegou, para surpresa geral.

Peter sentiu que seu coração escaparia de seu peito, tamanha era sua emoção ao rasgar o envelope de aparência oficial. Não podia acreditar, _simplesmente não podia acreditar_ , que iria para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Seu pai não ficou especialmente feliz com a notícia, mas Enid bateu o pé: se seu filho era bruxo, ele tinha o direito e o dever de estudar lá. Afinal, vivera onze anos como trouxa, já não era sem tempo que aprendesse a viver como um bruxo. Mais tarde, quando ele fosse um adulto, poderia escolher o mundo que mais lhe apetecia. 

O Sr. Pettigrew deu-se por vencido, vendo nessa tal de Hogwarts uma oportunidade para seu menino tornar-se um rapaz brilhante e bem-sucedido. Até então, ele mostrara-se um aluno não mais que mediano, mas seu pai estava determinado a fazer dele um homem de sucesso. Talvez um pouco de magia fosse tudo que ele precisasse para liberar seu potencial. Segundo sua esposa, se tratava da melhor e mais prestigiosa escola do tipo em toda Europa. Concedeu um de seus raros sorrisos a Peter, dando-lhe permissão para estudar lá, contanto que tirasse boas notas, se comportasse de maneira exemplar e fizesse o tipo certo de amigos.

No último final de semana antes de sua partida, mãe e filho entraram de mãos dadas no Caldeirão Furado. Peter sentiu-se estranho ao entrar no _pub_ , pois ninguém além dele e de Enid parecia capaz de ver o prédio: os trouxas passavam por ali como se a esquina estivesse vazia. O lugar pareceu-lhe um pouco sombrio, mas até mesmo Peter podia sentir a magia emanando de cada canto do bar, de cada pessoa sentada nas longas mesas de madeira. 

O estalajadeiro os conduziu até um pátio nos fundos do _pub_ , onde havia latas de lixo e uma parede de tijolos. Sua mãe, parecendo um pouco insegura, puxou a varinha de dentro da bolsa e tocou em alguns dos tijolos — Peter prendeu a respiração, ele nunca vira uma varinha antes, e lhe parecia incrível que sua _mãe_ , dentre todas as pessoas, tivesse uma. A parede começou a se mexer até transformar-se numa passagem ampla que dava para o Beco Diagonal. De queixo caído e coração na boca, Peter pisou pela primeira vez no mundo bruxo, e soube que não queria sair de lá, que jamais voltaria completamente para a _outra Londres_ , a dos trouxas. A de seu pai. Ali no Beco Diagonal, todos eram bruxos e bruxas. _Como eu_ , ele pensou, inflando o peito de orgulho.

— Vamos — disse-lhe sua mãe com doçura, tentando esconder o medo ao ver-se de volta ao seu mundo, tantos anos depois. Vestia roupas de trouxa, agia como trouxa e até mesmo sua aparência era a de uma trouxa! Sentia-se como uma intrusa no Beco Diagonal, como alguém que espia um segredo pelo buraco da fechadura. Olhou para Peter, tentando buscar nele forças para mover-se. Ele podia ser sua redenção com a sociedade dos bruxos. _Ele era sua nova chance_. Um pouco mais calma e decidida, segurou sua mãozinha rechonchuda com mais força — O que você acha de comprarmos sua varinha primeiro, querido?

* * *

 

James Potter estivera no Beco Diagonal muitas vezes. Durante os meses de férias de da Escola Primária para Jovens Bruxos na qual estudava, Euphemia, sua mãe, tinha de comparecer ao Supremo Tribunal dos Bruxos e não podia estar com o filho o tempo todo. Então, como ele se entediava rapidamente tanto em casa quanto no Ministério da Magia, deixava-o passear pelo Beco Diagonal com a elfa doméstica (assalariada) dos Potter, comendo um _sundae_ atrás do outro, experimentando os Fogos Instantâneos do Dr. Filibusteiro e tentando assustar o duende que ficava de guarda na frente do Banco de Gringotes, sem sucesso.

Seu destino favorito, porém, era a Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol. No seu aniversário de sete anos, seu pai, Fleamont, lhe presenteara com sua primeira vassoura de verdade, uma Nimbus 1700. Daquele dia em diante, James passava pelo menos metade de seu tempo livre praticando Quadribol nos grandes jardins da Mansão Potter. A ideia do menino voando a muitos metros do chão numa vassoura, enquanto tentava desviar de bolas pesadas que se moviam sozinhas, assustava sua mãe. Depois do terceiro osso quebrado, porém, ela apenas resignou-se. E nem mesmo ela poderia negar que o esporte fazia muito bem a James: ele ficava mais calmo depois de um dia inteiro montado na Nimbus perseguindo balaços, ou pelo menos tão quanto quando ele era capaz de ficar. 

Desde o dia em que chegara do Hospital St. Mungos seu pais o haviam amado sem reservas. Era um menininho lindo e saudável, uma verdadeira dádiva — pois Euphemia e Fleamont já não eram tão jovens quando ela, finalmente, engravidara. Desde muito cedo, James mostrara sinais claros de magia, e estava sempre sorrindo, e crescia forte e inteligente e cheio (alguns diriam que cheio _demais_ ) de energia. Todas as crianças da vizinhança o idolatravam: ele tinha esse magnetismo positivo e vibrante, incapaz de ser ignorado. Na escola, era uma espécie de celebridade. Fisicamente, se parecia mais com a mãe: eles tinham os mesmos olhos castanhos e o mesmo cabelo negro feito piche. O dele apontava para todas as direções, e nada que fizessem — nem mesmo a poção Sleekeasy! — o domesticava, não por muito tempo. Ele usava óculos como o pai, e tinha seu sorriso confiante e toda sua teimosia. 

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando sua carta de Hogwarts chegou; mesmo assim, James ficou muito entusiasmado, mais do que de costume. Ele ganhou um monte de presentes dos pais, e houve um jantar comemorativo na Mansão naquela noite, antecipando a vida maravilhosa que o esperava: um lugar na mesa da Grifinória, um novo grupo de amigos, aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas…

Os Potter decidiram fazer as compras escolares de James por partes, para aproveitarem melhor o pouco tempo que lhes restava com o menino. Primeiro, no final de semana depois de receber a carta, compraram sua varinha: mogno, 28 centímetros, maleável, núcleo de corda de coração de dragão. "Especialmente boa para Transfiguração", dissera Olivaras, misterioso. Na semana seguinte, compraram uma coruja-das-neves, para que ele pudesse enviar cartas aos pais semanalmente. Então, seus livros, dois caldeirões (por precaução), ingredientes de Poções. Aquela seria sua última visita ao Beco Diagonal dentro de bastante tempo, e só faltava comprar as vestes. O rapaz, porém, insistira em passar na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue antes, para abastecer-se com seu _sundae_ de costume. Ele e sua mãe sentaram-se debaixo de um guarda-sol do lado de fora, aproveitando o tempo bom.

Euphemia usava magníficas vestes púrpura que contrastavam incrivelmente com sua pele cor de café, e lia um exemplar do _Semanário das Bruxas_ enquanto bebericava um drink rosado e gasoso, servido num copo alto com um mini guarda-chuva. James terminou seu _sundae_ em poucos minutos, comendo vorazmente como sempre fazia, e lambuzando-se terrivelmente no processo. Sua mãe riu de sua cara cheia de chocolate, sorvete e castanhas antes de conjurar um lenço para limpá-lo. Dentro de uma semana, ela pensou com um aperto no coração, ele chamaria o castelo de Hogwarts de lar, não mais a Mansão. Dentro de uma semana, seu adorado garotinho estaria longe demais de seus abraços e mimos. 

— Mamãe! — ele reclamou, afastando-se dela — Eu já estou limpo!

— Ah, sim, Jamie! Me desculpe, eu estava pensando em outras coisas, filho… 

— No que? No que você estava pensando, mamãe? No que, no que? — James tinha o hábito de repetir suas perguntas até que fosse devidamente respondidas. Euphemia fez um gesto com a mão, como que dizendo-lhe para deixar para lá:

 — Nada de importante, filho. Agora, onde será que seu pai se meteu?

 Como se o houvesse conjurado por meio de feitiçaria, Fleamont — que provavelmente estivera fazendo uma visita ao Boticário, a julgar pelo seu sorrisinho satisfeito — apareceu apareceu ao seu lado. Sua esposa notou que ele segurava, além de uma grande sacola que cheirava a ervas exóticas, um embrulho pardo nos braços. Trocaram um rápido porém significativo olhar:

— Eu vou pagar a conta, meninos — ela anunciou num tom jovial, pondo-se de pé — Você quer mais alguma coisa, Jamie? — o rapaz fez que não com a cabeça, várias vezes e muito rapidamente — E você, querido? — o marido imitou os gestos frenéticos do filho, fazendo-o rir. Assim que Euphemia se foi, ele tomou seu lugar debaixo do guarda-sol, e colocou o pacote que carregava em cima da mesa. O olhar de James imediatamente recaiu sobre ele.

— O que é isso, papai? O que é isso? De onde você tirou esse pacote? É um presente? É para mim?

Fleamont riu da curiosidade muito óbvia do menino. Lembrava-se de uma tarde muito parecida com aquela, há muitos, quando seu pai o chamara para uma reunião particular no seu escritório. Aquele mesmo pacote pardo estava na mesa, e Fleamont soube que ele guardava algum segredo maravilhoso. Conversara muito com a esposa a respeito da capa. Deveriam dá-la para James logo no seu primeiro ano, ou estariam apenas incentivando a desobediência no rapaz? Ao final, decidiram que James faria coisas erradas na escola, com a personalidade que tinha, quer estivesse com a capa quer não. Além disso, intrometido e esperto como só ele, em algum momento a encontraria na Mansão e a levaria consigo.

— James, você se lembra do avô Henry? — o menino fez que sim com a cabeça, pronta e enfaticamente — Quando eu tinha sua idade, seu avô me deu este mesmo presente, Jamie. É a herança mais inestimável de nossa família, e está conosco há muitas gerações. Desde muito, muito tempo, esse presente vem sendo passado de pai para filho, e de mãe para filha, na família dos Potter. Agora — ele finalizou, empurrando o pacote na direção de James — é sua, meu filho.

Fervilhando de curiosidade, o pequeno rasgou o pacote. Suas mãos ávidas revelaram uma espécie de capa, tão macia que parecia… _Água_. Ela brilhava em cores diferentes conforme a luz: verde, azul, dourado. James olhou para a capa, então para o pai, em dúvida. Ele tinha suas suspeitas sobre a função daquela capa, mas precisava confirmá-las. Seu pai não precisou sequer ouvir a pergunta para respondê-la, com um sorriso crescendo no canto dos lábios — ele via a si mesmo mais jovem tão claramente no filho, apesar da pouca semelhança física, que lhe chegava a doer fisicamente. James, _seu querido James_ , seu amado e corajoso filho, estava começando a viver de verdade, e logo menos estaria além de sua proteção e cuidado:

 — É uma capa de invisibilidade, Jamie. Te dou o mesmo conselho que seu avô Henry me deu: _use-a bem_.

Naquele momento, Euphemia surgiu de dentro da sorveteria, sorrindo para o filho e para o marido. James guardou a capa de invisibilidade — sua nova coisa favorita no mundo inteiro, ao lado da Nimbus 1700 — no bolso interno de suas vestes. Os três caminharam juntos até a loja de Madame Malkin: Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões. Seus pais pediram pelos uniforme de Hogwarts e a costureira o conduziu até o lugar de prova. Parecendo muito atarefada, ela começou a medi-lo com uma fita métrica enorme. A campainha da loja tocou e ela o deixou para trás, a fita continuando a medi-lo sozinha. Quando Madame Malkin voltou, vinha acompanhada de um garoto. Ele era baixo e roliço, tinha cabelos claros, sardas e olhos aguados. Ele olhou na direção de James e murmurou algo que poderia ser "olá" ou qualquer outra palavra.

— Oi — disse o pequeno Potter, em alto e bom som, estendendo-lhe a mão e um sorriso genuíno. O menino gordinho pareceu bastante impressionado — Eu sou James.

 — Peter — ele respondeu, com uma vozinha esganiçada.

 — Você também vai pra Hogwarts, não é? Não é? Também é do primeiro ano? — enquanto eles conversavam, Madame Malkin passava entre os garotos, ajustando as vestes negras que escolhera para eles com agulhas, fazendo novas medições e cortes. 

— Sou.

— Que incrível! Eu também vou entrar no primeiro ano! Você está animado? Porque eu estou _tão_ animado! — de fato, a animação era quase palpável em sua voz pueril — Eu vim hoje com meus pais comprar vestes, é a única coisa do meu material que falta, eu já comprei todo o resto, os livros e as coisas do boticário, e uma varinha! Você consegue acreditar que nós temos _varinhas_ agora? Que vamos poder fazer todo tipo de magia? Não é incrível?

 — Eu acho que sim… — respondeu Peter, sentindo-se mais e mais atraído por aquele menino sorridente. Havia qualquer coisa nele que simplesmente gritava por adoração. Peter gostou dele instantaneamente. O tal de James parecia genuinamente interessado em conversar com ele, como se ele fosse alguém com quem valesse a pena passar o tempo. Peter não estava acostumado com toda aquela atenção; na escola de trouxas que frequentara até então, todos os alunos pareciam dispostos a ignorar-se mutuamente, a não ser durante jogos de futebol (que ele detestava) — Em que… Em que casa você espera ficar? Lá em Hogwarts, eu digo — ele perguntou, ansioso por prolongar a conversa. O sorriso de James alargou-se, como se fosse possível:

— Grifinória! — _é claro_ , pensou Peter, _como poderia ser outra coisa?_ — Que nem o meu pai antes de mim, e o pai dele antes dele, e antes dele também… Quase todos da minha família são da Grifinória, sabe? É quase uma tradição, mas não acho que meus pais ficariam realmente tristes se eu fosse para a Corvinal, ou mesmo a Lufa-lufa… Não que isso vá acontecer, lógico! — ele fez questão de acrescentar — E você? 

— Eu… É… — até então, Peter estivera pensando na Lufa-lufa, a casa de sua mãe nos tempos de escola, mas não queria dizer isso na frente de James. A Lufa-lufa não parecia tão interessante assim, não depois do comentário de James  — Grifinória, também, é claro — decidiu-se por fim. 

— Prontinho, querido! — disse Madame Malkin, dando um tapinha nas costas de James. Antes de ir embora, ele apertou mais uma vez a mão de Peter:

— Eu espero que você entre na Grifinória, cara! — e se foi, acompanhado por dois bruxos de aparência formidável que só poderiam ser seus pais.

* * *

 

Remus e sua mãe chegaram a pé ao Caldeirão Furado, depois de uma viagem de ônibus e outra de metrô, ambas excessivamente longas e cansativas. Ele estava exaustou desde sua última transformação, há quatro dias. A uma semana do início das aulas, os Lupin não podiam mais adiar a compra do material escolar. Além disso, eles não tinham muita certeza do que aconteceria se Hope, uma trouxa, tentasse entrar sozinha no Beco Diagonal, e esperar por Lyall não era uma opção: um Remus abatido teria de servir como o bruxo responsável. 

Antes de atravessarem a rua, ele reparou numa menina ruiva e pequena, acompanhada pelos pais, que olhava para a entrada do _pub_ com os lábios contraídos e a testa franzida.  

— Você tem _certeza_ que é aqui, querida? — perguntou a mãe dela, uma mulher alta com os cabelos loiros encaracolados presos num coque. Ela tirou um papelzinho de dentro da bolsa e confirmou o endereço — Só pode ser aqui… — concluiu, parecendo frustrada. Remus olhou bem para a mulher. Ela e seu marido, com suas roupas perfeitamente em ordem e os cabelos todos no lugar só poderiam ser trouxas, mas a menina certamente era capaz de ver o Caldeirão Furado. 

— Mamãe — disse Remus em voz baixa, puxando Hope para perto de si — Eu acho que eles precisam de ajuda — ele apontou discretamente na direção de uma família de três pessoas, todos muito normais. Sua mãe avaliou cuidadosamente. Então, um tanto surpresa, voltou-se para o filho: 

— Você acha que _eles_ precisam de ajuda? — Remus assentiu — Para entrar no _Caldeirão Furado_? — ele fez que sim de novo. Os três de fato pareciam perdidos, mas a Sra. Lupin estava em dúvida sobre o que deveria fazer. E se eles estivessem errados? E se os três não fosse bruxos e não quisessem entrar no Caldeirão Furado, o que eles lhe diriam caso se aproximasse deles falando sobre o Beco Diagonal? A chamariam de louca, no mínimo. E ela nem sequer era bruxa! Lyall prometera acompanhá-los, mas ficara muito ocupado com uma garrafa de xerez no último momento para cumprir a promessa. Então, ali estava Hope, sozinha com Remus como sempre, tendo de decidir se era sensato aproximar-se de uma família no meio da rua, expondo segredos que não eram seus — Eu não sei, querido… — ela fez, abaixando a voz — E se eles não forem _bruxos_? 

— A menina é bruxa. Eu _sei_ que é. 

— Certo — Hope não perguntou como Remus sabia sobre a menina, mas acreditava nele. Pegou-o pela mão e aproximou-se da família — Olá — disse a mulher, usando seu melhor sorriso. Três pares de olhos viraram-se para ela — Eu… Eu… Imagino que você estejam procurando o… Beco Diagonal?

 Os olhos muito verdes da menininha ruiva brilharam:

— Sim! Sim, senhora, nós estamos! Eu falei para os meus pais que a entrada é logo ali — ela apontou para a esquina do Caldeirão Furado. Seus pais olharam naquela direção, aparentemente incapazes de ver qualquer coisa. Hope lembrou-se da primeira vez que visitara o Beco Diagonal com Lyall: tampouco conseguira enxergar a entrada do bar: pensara que ele estivera pregando uma peça — A professora de Hogwarts nos ensinou como chegar aqui, mas eles… — a menina precisou limpar a garganta, corando de repente, como se o que estivesse prestes a dizer fosse muito embaraçoso — Eles não conseguem ver. 

A menina apresentou-se como Lily Evans. Seus pais, Julia e Charles, pareceram imensamente aliviados com a presença de um adulto normal, sem vestes esvoaçantes, que fosse capaz de enxergar com clareza a entrada do Caldeirão Furado. Os cinco entraram no _pub_ juntos, todos um pouco apreensivos, cada um com seus motivos. Remus só queria ajudar a menina a encontrar a entrada, não entrar com ela e sua família. Hope lembrava-se dos dias de sua juventude, de seus primeiros e tímidos contatos com a sociedade bruxa. O rubor de Lily não a abandonara completamente: pensava que os Lupin fossem bruxos, e o fato de não ser uma bruxa _de nascença_ a apavorava, apesar das palavras de consolo de Severus. O Sr. e a Sra. Evans estavam apreensivos pela razão óbvia de entrarem num prédio que não conseguiam enxergar.  

O interior do Caldeirão Furado era malcuidado, fato que espantou os Evans. Um homem curvado de aparência assustadora, que parecia ser o _barman_ , sorriu para eles com uma boca desdentada, e os conduziu até um pátio sujo nos fundos, onde havia uma parede de tijolos e várias latas de lixo grandes. Mais uma vez desde que Lily recebera a visita daquela mulher de Hogwarts, Charles franziu o cenho, preocupado, certo de que eram os alvos de uma brincadeira muito cruel e elaborada que certamente seria televisionada. O homem curvado tirou um pequeno bastão de madeira — _uma varinha_ , corrigiu-se Julia mentalmente — do bolso, bateu num dos tijolos e algo incrível aconteceu: a parede começou a se mexer sozinha, os tijolos movendo-se de lugar até que não houvesse mais uma parede, apenas um portal amplo que dava para uma rua de paralelepípedos, alegre e lotada. 

Hope, depois de tantos anos ao lado do marido, já se acostumara com a magia. Visitara o Beco Diagonal um par de vezes com Lyall, entre as idas e vindas ao St. Mungos, para reabastecer-se de ervas ou procurar por um livro novo. Remus fora uma vez com o pai no Boticário, e outra vez a Gringotes, mas não se atrevera a entrar, com medo de que os detetores de criaturas das trevas o denunciassem. Para os três Evans, porém, tudo aquilo era novo, e suas expressões embasbacadas deixavam isso muito claro. Ela sabia como eles provavelmente estavam se sentindo, como se de repente se dessem conta de que era _real —_ até aquele momento, eles poderiam pensar que alguém os envolvera numa pegadinha ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas aquela rua era a prova concreta de que a magia existia, toda uma sociedade mágica existia, bem debaixo dos narizes deles. De alguma maneira inexplicável, eles faziam parte daquele mundo fantástico. 

O casal Evans não parava de agradecer a Hope por acompanhá-los, mas a verdade é que ela estava tão grata quanto eles: era bom ter uma companhia que não o seu marido, ou seu filho, ou as pessoas de Blackawton, que, por conhecerem-na, sempre a olhavam com uma mescla de pena e apreensão. Julia e Charles, do contrário, pareciam achar que ela era uma espécie de super-heróina. Além disso, Hope pensou, Lily parecia uma boa menina, e também estava prestes a começar com a escola. Seria bom para Remus se enturmar um pouco. As crianças caminhavam atrás dos pais, um pouco afastadas.

— Então… — começou Lily, encarando-o — Você também vai para Hogwarts, certo? No primeiro ano? — ela tomou o grunhido indistinto de Remus como um "sim" — Eu estou muito ansiosa para começar as aulas, você não? — outro grunhido. Ela assumiu que o garoto fosse tímido, por isso continuou falando sem parar, tão feliz que chegava a saltitar enquanto caminhava, toda vergonha sobre seus pais e si mesma assim que Hope dissera ser trouxa — A professora de Hogwarts que foi levar minha carta me deu dois livros, um deles se chama _Introdução às Artes Mágicas_ , e tem todo tipo de explicações sobre o que vamos aprender na escola, sabia? Eu queria ter comprado meus livros antes, mas meus pais trabalham muito, e nós moramos longe, não pudemos vir antes… Qual você acha que vai ser sua matéria preferida? 

Remus congelou: uma pergunta cuja resposta exigia mais que um simples grunhido. Olhava para os próprios pés enquanto tentava se acalmar. Na noite em que tivera o sonho, depois de receber sua carta de admissão, tomara um decisão: iria para Hogwarts e estudaria muito. Tiraria boas notas e se tornaria um bom bruxo, como sempre sonhara, mas não faria amigos. Ele era perigoso demais para se envolver com as outras crianças, tinha que manter uma distância segura de todos. Remus não podia arriscar machucar alguém, qualquer um. O simples pensamento de ferir um aluno ou, pior, de transformar alguém numa _criatura_ como ele, lhe trazia arrepios. Dumbledore podia dizer o que quisesse, sobre tomar todas as precauções possíveis para manter as pessoas do castelo a salvo, mas ele tinha de tomar as próprias precauções. Além do mais, ninguém podia descobrir o seu segredo, e qualquer pessoa com a cabeça capaz de ler uma tabela lunar o faria… 

— Qual você acha que vai ser sua matéria preferida? — Lily repetiu, insistente. Ela estava determinada a fazê-lo falar. 

— Feitiços, eu acho — ele respondeu por fim. Se fosse mal-educado demais, as pessoas também desconfiariam — Ou… Herbologia. Eu não sei.

— Ah, Feitiços deve ser incrível! Poderemos fazer todo tipo de coisa no final do curso, sabia? Fazer as coisas levitarem, consertar objetos quebrados… _Eu mal posso esperar_! Mas, além das aulas, eu também quero conhecer o castelo… Ganhei  _Hogwarts: Uma História_ no dia em que recebi minha carta, e li tudo em menos de uma semana! É um livro enorme, e eu nunca tinha lido nada de literatura bruxa antes, mas se tudo aquilo que está escrito lá for verdade… — seus olhos verdes se perderam no horizonte — Eu não consigo nem imaginar! 

Lily engatou um monólogo sobre a lenda de criação da Escola, as escadas que se mexiam, a localização das Salas Comunais das quatro Casas, a Floresta Proibida... Remus escutava com metade da atenção. Primeiro porque ele próprio já lera _Hogwarts: Uma História_ , vorazmente e antes mesmo de saber que seria aceito, então sabia sobre todas aquelas coisas. Segundo porque não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto aquela Lily era legal, e no quão bem ele se sentia ao interagir com uma criança bruxa. Ele tinha de ser extremamente cauteloso quando conversava com seus primos, e não fazia nada na escola a não ser estudar. Não conseguiu se lembrar de nem uma vez que discutira Feitiços e escadas que se moviam com alguém da sua idade. Lily era a primeira de muitas bruxas que conheceria a partir de agora. Se todos fossem tão legais quanto ela, tão insistentes em fazê-lo participar, seria difícil seguir em frente com sua decisão de manter-se afastado. 

Os Evans e os Lupin decidiram fazer todas as compras juntos — o que era engraçado, uma vez que Hope estava tão perdida quanto Julia e Charles quando o assunto eram caldeirões e ingredientes de poções, mas eles pareciam pensar que ela era uma ótima guia. Os cinco não podiam deixar de notar o olhar dos bruxos acompanhando-os onde quer que fossem: alguns pareciam apenas curiosos. Uns poucos riam baixinho de suas caras de espanto e de suas roupas simples. Outros, porém, os olhavam com verdadeira aversão. A última parada deles foi na Floreios e Borrões. 

Ambos Lily e Remus ficaram de queixo caído ao porem os pés na livraria: era enorme, e estava tão cheia de livros que parecia prestes a estourar. Livros que se mexiam, livros que voavam — suas capas abertas feito asas — de uma prateleira para outra, livros dentro de gaiolas, livros que gritavam ou faziam estranhos barulhos de sucção. O rapaz abandonou toda sua cautela, e permitiu-se correr pelo lugar com a ruiva, procurando pelos volumes mais exóticos enquanto seus pais pegavam a lista de materiais. Havia uma minúscula seção, bem no fundo da loja, dedicada a livros de trouxas. Lily pareceu decepcionada pela primeira vez no dia:

— Não tem quase nada aqui… Será que os bruxos não lêem? — ela perguntou para Remus. 

— Eu leio — ele disse, sorrindo. Ela pareceu mais calma. 

Por fim, sobrecarregados com sacolas, os cinco rumaram até o Olivaras. Lily ficou especialmente espantada com o bruxo de olhos azuis elétricos. A varinha que a escolheu foi, segundo o vendedor, um exemplar farfalhante, excelente para Feitiços (a ruiva ficou muito satisfeita ao ouvir essa parte). Salgueiro, vinte e oito centímetros, núcleo de pêlo de unicórnio.

Remus testou varinha após varinha: nenhuma parecia ajustar-se. Algumas produziam estranhos estampidos quando ele as tocava, outras pareciam repelir-se com seu toque. Depois da vigésima prova, o menino tinha certeza de que, sendo o que era, Olivaras nunca encontraria uma varinha que servisse, e ele teria que desistir de Hogwarts. O bruxo, porém, parecia mais animado a cada nova tentativa. Por fim, lhe trouxe um pacote fino e de aparência infinitamente antiga, contendo uma varinha longa, fina e clara. Quando a segurou, uma sensação quente se espalhou pelo seu corpo, e ele soube que encontrara a correta, que ele fora por fim escolhido. Havia uma expressão estranha no rosto de Olivaras, que Remus mais tarde caracterizou como orgulho. 

— Cipreste, vinte e seis centímetros. Maleável — disse, entregando-lhe a caixa — Cerne de corda de coração de dragão. Uma excelente varinha, Sr. Lupin. Uma excelente varinha, de fato. 

Carregados de itens mágicos, os cinco voltaram para a Londres trouxa, que, depois das lojas coloridas e barulhentas do Beco Diagonal, lhes pareceu cinzenta e triste. Julia e Hope trocaram telefones, e Remus apertou cordialmente a mão de Lily:

— Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Remus! — ela disse, muito alegre.

Remus engoliu em seco, sentindo o nó em seu estômago apertar-se.


	3. Questão de Família (Setembro de 1971)

Sirius Black acordou com falta de ar no primeiro de setembro. Era como se alguém estivesse sentado em cima dele, alguém muito pesado, impedindo-o de respirar direito. O garoto continuou deitado, de olhos fechados, tentando se acalmar. Então, pouco a pouco, sua respiração voltou ao normal. O garoto recostou-se nos travesseiros e abriu os olhos, que brilharam feito contas na escuridão avassaladora do quarto.

Seu relógio de pulso marcava cinco da manhã em ponto. Ele sabia que seria impossível dormir de novo. Dentro de umas poucas horas estaria a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts: a excitação e o nervosismo quase não cabiam dentro do seu peito. Ele queria pular, queria gritar, queria dançar. Mas eram quatro da manhã, e seus pais o matariam se ele fizesse barulho tão cedo. Tomar banho tampouco era uma opção, pois ele teria que chamar Monstro — o único que sabia operar as complicadas torneiras da Mansão Black — e o elfo doméstico o repreenderia tanto quanto sua mãe (talvez mais do que ela) ao encontrá-lo de pé e completamente desperto no meio da madrugada.

Não havia muito o que fazer, verdade seja dita. Todas as suas vestes de Hogwarts estavam perfeitamente engomadas, dobradas e guardadas no seu malão. Monstro organizara seus livros por ordem alfabética e embalara cuidadosamente todos seus pertences — penas novíssimas, tinteiros lacrados, rolos de pergaminho que cheiravam como o escritório de seu pai, ingredientes de Poções… Sirius tivera esperanças de ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material escolar. Porém, quando chegara da viagem de férias, o elfo doméstico se encargara de tudo, para seu desapontamento.

Todos os anos, no verão, Sirius, seus pais e seu irmão Regulus passavam três semanas na propriedade ostensivamente grande da família Black no litoral francês. A cada ano que passava, ele detestava mais e mais aquela viagem. Todos os seus tios, primos e primas iam — os próximos e os distantes. Era obrigado a passar mais tempo com Bellatrix, sua prima mais velha, do que gostaria. Ela era a mais nova dentre as três filhas de seu tio Cygnus, e estava prestes a começar seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Durante os verões, Bella e, muito provavelmente, os gêmeos Lestrange, Rodolfo e Rabastan, o atormentavam sem descanso. E, para coroar, Sirius se via obrigado a confraternizar com parentes insuportáveis e _franceses_ , que se recusavam a falar inglês.

A pouca diversão que tinha consistia em sair de fininho com Regulus dos jantares intermináveis e tediosos, entrar no mar e explorar a mansão, com suas passagens secretas e saletas ocultas. Andrômeda, a irmã mais velha de Bellatrix, também era divertida quando não estava de castigo por insultar todo e qualquer pretendente que seu pai lhe apresentava. Naquele verão, porém, Andy não aparecera. Quando Sirius perguntara a Narcisa, a filha do meio, o porquê de sua ausência, ela o fuzilara com os olhos azuis e o mandara embora sob a ameaça de transformá-lo numa doninha. 

A viagem lhe parecera especialmente longa naquele ano, com todos aqueles parentes na cola dele, falando sobre Hogwarts, e como teria de comportar-se, e quem deveriam ser seus amigos, e histórias enfadonhas sobre os velhos tempos, a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, o professor Slughorn… Sirius nunca pensou que fosse dizer uma coisa dessas, mas confessara a Regulus que quase sentia falta dos seus dias no Largo Grimmauld número 12, tendo lições de piano, boas maneiras (especialmente entediante), caligrafia, história bruxa, aritmética, francês, alemão, genealogia e o que mais seus pais pensassem que fosse apropriado para o herdeiro legítimo da família Black. 

Sirius conferiu o relógio mais uma vez: cinco e meia. Já não era tão tarde, ele concluiu, pondo-se de pé, vestindo um roupão excessivamente bordado por cima do pijama e saindo do seu quarto o mais silenciosamente que podia, tentando não pisar em nenhuma tábua que rangia. Alguns retratos nas paredes do corredor olharam-no acusadoramente, mas não disseram palavra. O garoto desceu o lance de escadas que levava ao quarto do seu irmão pé ante pé e entrou sem bater. Regulus, obviamente, estava dormindo. Ele parecia especialmente pequeno, naquela cama grande demais para uma criança de dez anos, em meio a tantos travesseiros de plumas. Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e o observou dormir por um momento: por mais que ele quisesse ir para Hogwarts o quanto antes, lhe doía o coração deixar o irmãozinho para trás, sozinho com seus pais. Eles não eram muito divertidos e, sem Sirius para protogê-lo, o que seria dele? 

Regulus fazia parte de todas as suas boas memórias — todos aqueles anos explorando cada rincão da Mansão, inventando códigos e maneiras de conversar e trocar mensagens durante suas lições mais chatas, trocando olhares secretos no meio de um evento muito longo e muito cheio de velhos bruxos e tendo de segurar os acessos de risos. Todas as vezes que havia trocado as poções de seu pai de lugar no armário, bagunçado a dispensa de Monstro, assustando tanto todas as velhas fotografias e quadros que seus ocupantes não ousaram retornar durante três dias e a casa ficou anormalmente quieta, sem seus murmúrios. 

Lembrava-se com especial carinho da vez que seus pais havia ido para Grécia numa manhã de primavera. Orion e Walburga costumavam viajar para o exterior sem os filhos muitas vezes. A segurança na Mansão era reforçada e os meninos, é claro, eram proibidos de sair. Daquela vez, porém, os feitiços de proteção de seu pai foram um tanto descuidados, e Sirius e Regulus encontraram a porta da frente _aberta_. Monstro estava ocupado preparando o almoço. Depois de muita deliberação, os dois decidiram dar um passeio. Passaram uma incrível manhã brincando numa praça nas redondezas. Um rapaz trouxa da vizinhança, ainda que espantado com suas vestes longas e brilhantes, juntou-se aos jogos. O mais novo da dupla tinha algumas ressalvas sobre confraternizar com trouxas, mas mudou de ideia quando viu o cachorro do menino.

A pequena aventura dos irmãos teria passado despercebida caso Monstro não fosse um estraga prazeres tão grande. Os dois imploraram e choraram e pediram por favor de todas as maneiras que conheciam, em todas as línguas, mas o elfo doméstico não lhes deu atenção, e os dedurou para seus pais. Sirius tinha nove anos quando apanhara pela primeira vez de Orion. 

— Reg — Sirius chamou, baixinho, cutucando-o de leve. O garoto abriu os olhos, cheio de preguiça: 

— Quê?! — perguntou, a voz sonolenta, soando irritado — Sirius, _que horas são_? — relanceou para o próprio relógio — São cinco e meia da manhã, Sirius! 

— Eu sei, eu sei! — o outro disse, tentando desculpar-se com um sorriso — Mas eu não conseguia mais dormir, acordei sem poder respirar, e não sabia o que fazer… Eu ia ficar louco lá sozinho, Reg! E hoje é meu último dia aqui até o Natal, nós temos que aproveitar! 

Regulus assentiu, convencido. As ideias de seu irmão eram normalmente perigosas, quase sempre quebravam algumas regras de conduta impostas pelos seus pais e nove vezes em dez terminavam mal, mas seu poder de convencimento era tal que o pequeno sempre se via arrastado para as situações mais improváveis, metendo-se em encrencas terríveis. Ele nunca confessaria isso em voz alta, mas sentiria muita falta de Sirius.

A vida dos Black no Largo Grimmauld 12 seria muito pacata e aborrecida, não fosse a fraternidade entre eles. Sem seu irmão para animá-lo durante as lições de boas maneiras à mesa de jantar, escondendo os talheres um a um dentro de suas vestes até que o tutor se visse obrigado a liberá-los mais cedo, o que ele faria? Eles já haviam combinado que escreveriam um para o outro duas vezes por semana, mas Regulus sabia que não seria o suficiente…  

— Ei — disse Sirius, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos — São só alguns meses, Reg! Em dezembro estarei de volta, e no feriado de Páscoa também, nenhuma desculpa seria boa o suficiente para impedir a mamãe de me arrastar para a Mansão dos Malfoy com aquelas vestes ridículas… — os cantos da boca de Regulus tremeram num meio sorriso — E então, no primeiro de setembro do ano que vem, você vai para Hogwarts também, e vamos ser os caras mais legais de toda a escola. Vamos descobrir todas as passagens secretas, como fizemos lá na casa de férias, e visitar Hogsmead… 

Os irmãos Black passaram as três horas seguintes conversando e jogando snap explosivo. Perto das nove horas, Sirius voltou para o seu quarto e fingiu estar dormindo. Monstro entrou no cômodo, o despertou e preparou-lhe um banho. Ao sair, Sirius colocou suas vestes negras de Hogwarts e desceu para tomar o desjejum. Seus pais estavam sentados na sala de estar, com Monstro a servi-los. Regulus também estava lá, comendo uma torrada com ovos mexidos.

— Bom dia — o menino disse, sentando-se na sua cadeira favorita. O elfo deu-lhe uma tigela. 

— Pensei que você não fosse sair nunca do banho — Walburga comentou casualmente, sem tirar os olhos da revista que tinha nas mãos — Coma logo seu café da manhã ou vai se atrasar, Sirius.

O rapaz obedeceu, servindo-se de mingau, chá, torradas e linguiça. Quando terminou, percebeu que sua mãe tinha os olhos postos nele, nunca um bom sinal:   

— Venha até aqui — mandou — Deixe-me olhar para você — ele se postou obedientemente na frente da mulher.

Ela alisou suas vestes e arrumou seu cabelo lustroso. Parecia-se muito com Orion, mas era ainda mais bonito que o seu marido: traços mais suaves e harmônicos, o cabelo mais escuro e comportado, e os olhos… Enquanto que os olhos do Sr. Black e de Regulus eram negros feito ônix, os do primogênito eram acinzentados como os da mãe. Walburga sempre se espantava ao ver seus olhos no rosto no seu rosto, como se ele os houvesse roubado. Era bom que Sirius estivesse indo para Hogwarts, ela pensou, pois ele estava ficando cada vez mais selvagem, apesar da disciplina rígida na Mansão. Sempre destruindo as coisas, brigando com os primos mais velhos, fazendo um sem número de perguntas impertinentes, brincando com trouxas imundos na primeira chance que tinha de sair de casa… Hogwarts lhe faria bem, o colocaria na linha. Além disso, sem sua influência, Regulus seria mais tranquilo e tratável, e ela e Orion teriam mais tempo para cuidar de suas próprias vidas, sem se preocupar com a próxima travessura do filho mais velho. Naquele momento, Monstro entrou no aposento arrastando o enorme malão escolar, e segurando uma escova de cabelos velhíssima. 

— Já são quase onze horas — anunciou Orion, por fim largando seu exemplar do Profeta diário e levantando-se. 

— Comporte-se — a bruxa disse para o filho.

Ele assentiu, muito sério. Mas, ao virar-se para o irmão e abraçá-lo, abandonou toda compostura. Ficaram abraçados durante alguns minutos, até que o elfo doméstico os afastasse. Os olhos de ambos estavam marejados. Orion pegou a escova de cabelos, que começara a brilhar, e segurou o rapaz pelo braço. Pai e filho sentiram como se estivessem sendo puxados por um gancho enquanto a Chave de Portal os levava diretamente para a Plataforma 9 ¾: Orion Black não se misturaria com os trouxas imundos e a ralé mestiça e de sangue ruim da Estação de King's Cross.

Eles surgiram debaixo de um grande letreiro com os dizeres "Expresso de Hogwarts, 11 horas". Orion soltou sua mão da do filho assim que chegaram. A plataforma estava encoberta pela fumaça branca e densa que saía da grande locomotiva vermelha. As pessoas, envoltas pela névoa, mas pareciam vultos sem rosto. O ruído era ensurdecedor e animado: vozes perdidas, separadas de seus corpos, ecoando anormalmente altas através da fumaça. Sirius reparou que muitos pais acompanhavam seus filhos até os vagões, empurrando seus malões e sorrindo. Por alguma razão, não conseguia imaginar seu pai fazendo o mesmo. O Sr. Black provavelmente pensava o mesmo, pois desviou o olhar de uma despedida especialmente melosa e virou-se para encarar o filho.

— Lembre-se que Bella combinou de encontrá-lo no trem. Ela te ajudará a encontrar um vagão apropriado — disse com sua voz monocórdica e fria — Bom ano letivo, Sirius. E comporte-se, menino — avisou, os olhos escuros faiscando — Serei informado sobre qualquer irregularidade, entendeu? — o menino assentiu, desejando que seu pai terminasse o sermão de uma vez. Não se sentia inteiramente confortável em sua companhia — Sua mãe e eu esperamos boas notas e um comportamento irrepreensível. Você compreende o que eu quero dizer? 

— Sim, senhor. 

— Nada de misturar-se com a ralé. 

— Sim, senhor. 

— Nos vemos nas férias de Natal, então. 

Sem dizer mais palavra, Orion desaparatou. Sirius ficou parado alguns instante, admirando a agitação da plataforma. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos muito longos conversava de braços cruzados e cara amarrada com dois garotos altos e morenos que só poderia ser seus irmãos mais velhos. O maior deles, em cujo peito reluzia um brilhante distintivo, deu-lhe um peteleco carinhoso na testa e entrou na locomotiva, rindo. O outro ajudou-a com a bagagem, fazendo-a levitar com um aceno de sua varinha, e partiu entrou logo atrás dele. Uma menina pequena de rosto redondo e muitas sardas abraçava sua mãe com tanto carinho que chegava a enjoar. O rapaz percebeu que já estava sentindo muita falta de Regulus. 

— Sirius! — gritou uma voz conhecida no meio da multidão enevoada — Oi! Sirius! 

O garoto se virou e lá estava Bellatrix, alta e curvilínea, seus volumosos cabelos negros esvoaçando teatralmente. Tentando manter no rosto uma expressão no mínimo neutra, ele aproximou-se da prima mais detestada. Ela tinha um sorrisinho desdenhoso nos lábios carnudos ao cumprimentá-lo mais amigavelmente do que ele conseguia lembrar-se. Sua mãe a incumbira — sua sobrinha favorita — com a missão de guiar seu primogênito desde o primeiro de setembro. 

— Olá, Si — disse, beijando-lhe as faces. Ela nunca antes fora tão educada com ele — Quer ajuda com o malão? 

— Não, muito obrigado, Bella — ele respondeu, tentando esconder seu espanto ao mesmo tempo que lutava para não lhe dar um chute nas canelas. 

— Bom — ela continuou, fitando-o com seus olhos grandes e de pálpebras caídas — Se você precisar de mim, pode me procurar no trem. Você é bem-vindo para sentar-se conosco, se quiser — acenou para um grupo de sonserinos ali perto. Entre eles estavam os gêmeos Lestrange, o herdeiro dos Malfoy e dos Yaxley — Nós temos um encontro do Clube do Slugue na hora do almoço. Você é muito novo, mas posso conversar com o professor, se você quiser nos acompanhar… 

— Eu prefiro encontrar meu próprio vagão, Bella, mas muito obrigado — ela franziu o cenho, mas manteve-se educada: 

— Certo, Sirius. Comporte-se. 

O garoto despediu-se dela e vagou pelo trem puxando seu enorme malão, procurando por um compartimento vazio. Era a terceira vez no dia que mandavam-no comportar-se. _Comporte-se_ , provavelmente a palavra que ele mais ouvira na vida inteira. Nada nunca estava bom para os seus pais, nada que ele fizesse parecia ser o suficiente para adequar-se ao papel de herdeiro da mais pura, rica e respeitável das famílias bruxas.

As filha do seu tio Cygnus, Andrômeda, Narcisa e Bellatrix eram lindas, inteligentes, talentosas e educadas, mas não passavam disso: filhas. Mulheres não levavam as linhagens adiante, e era preciso casá-las com nobres senhores Lestrange, Yaxley e Malfoy. Sob os ombros de Sirius recaíam todas as expectativas, e o dever de levar o nome Black adiante. Por melhor que se comporta-se, por mais capaz que se mostrasse nas suas lições, _nunca estava bom_. Sem perceber, chegara ao fim do trem. A última cabine era a mais vazia de todas, ocupada por apenas por uma menina de cabelos cor de acaju. 

— Oi — disse Sirius, chamando sua atenção — Posso ficar aqui? Os outros vagões estão cheios — ela levantou a cabeça e assentiu. Seus olhos verdes pareciam marejados. O garoto, mesmo sendo alto para sua idade, teve dificuldade para colocar o malão no bagageiro sozinho, mas a ruiva não se mexeu para ajudá-lo — Eu sou Sirius Black — apresentou-se — Qual é o seu nome? 

— Lily Evans — ela respondeu num murmúrio.

O garoto experimentou um terrível momento de conflito interior. Ela não tinha um sobrenome bruxo, ele não deveria sentar-se com ela. Bellatrix e sua mãe e seu pai o matariam se o vissem conversando com uma sangue ruim… Ele pensou em levantar-se e se sentar em outro compartimento, mas isso seria terrivelmente mal-educado da parte dele, concluiu. Sentindo um formigamento na espinha, o mesmo que tinha toda vez que estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa errada com o irmão, permaneceu sentado no seu banco. Tentou conversar com a tal de Lily, mas ela não parecia muito inclinada a socializar. _Vai ser uma viagem muito longa_ , pensou Sirius suspirando, enquanto observava a paisagem urbana dar lugar a campos simétricos, distanciando-se cada vez mais do Largo Grimmauld 12 e de tudo que conhecia. 

 


End file.
